Essais
by Nirom
Summary: Receuil de fic inspirées par les nuits du Fof. Premier OS, Fye, après la destruction de Seles, dans la chambre ou dors Kurogané, pense à ce qu'il a fait, a ce qu'il va faire, a ce qu'il fera... Troisième.
1. Je suis ton ombre

**Voici ma première impro sur un thème donné par le fof ! Le thème imposé est bien dans l'humeur de mes publications du moment ^^ : Ombre. Mais c'était pas due à deviner ! Il est tout de même moins sombre que "Je t'aime, kuro-sama" c'est un comble ! Il y en aura d'autre comme ça, je suppose...  
><strong>

**Enfin, enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette apparence. J'aurais du avoir la tienne.<p>

Après tout, tu es aussi sombre que la suies, t'es yeux rougeoies comme les braises de l'enfer. Ton sourire carnassier quand tu sors ton sabre ferait fuir de peur les plus grands tyrans de ce monde, et la peur qui habite leurs yeux seraient tels que celle des damnés aux fonds des enfers lorsqu'ils voient leur bourreau arriver.

Et moi, je suis blond, pâle, j'ai les yeux clairs, je suis mince, fin comme un fil !

Mais de nous deux, à l'intérieure, c'est moi le plus sombre.

Oh, tu n'es pas tout blanc non plus.

Mais ce n'est pas la question.

Je suis pire.

J'ai fais mourir involontairement un pays entier, j'ai tuer de sang froid mon frère, je suis un monstre.

Mon frère, je le regrette. Tout comme je regrette mon pays mort, mon roi devenu fou, mes parents…

J'ai toujours pensé que si je ressuscitais Fye, les autres reviendraient, eux aussi.

C'est hypocrite, n'est ce pas ?

De nous deux, tu es le seul honnête.

Tu n'à jamais fais quelque chose que tu regretteras, ou plutôt, tu ne regrettes pas les choses que tu fais. Tu tues qui en veux à ta vie, tu n'éprouves pas le besoin de mentir comme je le ressens.

Tes yeux trahissent tous tes sentiments, quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, quand tu me hais pour ce que je fais, pour ce que je suis.

Et pourtant, je m'obstine à ne pas tenir compte de toi, à n'en faire qu'a ma tête. Tu es trop gentil. Beaucoup trop.

Si j'étais toi, avec ton caractère, je crois que je m'énerverais tellement que je me tuerais à coup de sabre.

Je souris, mais je suis sérieux.

Comment fais tu pour te maîtriser ?

Moi j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre, mais toi ?

Ton cœur est sûrement bien plus en paix que le miens. Pour cela aussi, je suis plus sombre que toi. Je n'agis pas naturellement, je mens, je souris même lorsque je veux pleurer…

Oui, des fois, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Comme cette fois.

Celle où au prix de ta vie tu à payer la mienne.

Comme j'ai été odieux avec toi, après ! Te faire comprendre que je ne voulais plus de toi après ça…

C'est horrible !

Même pour moi, quand j'y repense.

Tu crois que j'apprendrais un jour ? Je ne suis pas sur.

Et pourtant. Tu as sacrifié encore une chose pour moi. Une chose importante pour toi, une chose essentielle pour un ninja, … Ton Bras.

Je regarde ton épaule, qui est coupée net.

Pour moi, tu as tué Ashura, et ça ne m'a même pas fait plaisir. Mais qui prendrait plaisir à la mort d'un homme ? Il voulait que je le tue, il a massacré beaucoup de monde, pour ça.

Et il a raté son coup.

Game Over, essaye encore !

Tss…

Je ricane, c'est tragique tout ça.

Tu me veux en vie pour pouvoir me tuer toi-même ?

En tout cas, je sais déjà ce que tu vas recevoir à ton réveil.

Pour la mort d'Ashura, pour m'avoir encore empêcher de mourir, pour t'être coupé le bras en sachant toute la peine que ça me ferais que tu te sacrifies encore d'avantage.

Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à me ressembler, et qu'il faut t'arrêter à temps, avant que tu ne t'engages définitivement sur ma voie.

Quitte à changer moi-même, je ne veux pas que tu finisse aussi bas que je le suis. Tu es le peu de lumière dans mon ombre, si la lumière devient ombre, que deviendrais-je ?

Et puis, je serais bien ingrat de continuer comme avant, même après ça.

Je vais sortir, je te regarde encore dormir.

La princesse aux yeux mauve m'a dit que tu survivrais.

J'ai confiance.

Je me suis levé vers la lumière pour quitter l'ombre…

Le chemin est encore long, mais je ne retournerais pas en arrière tant que tu seras là.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Pour mon premier "essai" c'était bien ? <strong>


	2. Kurosama et les étoiles

**Thème : étoiles. Même nuit que le premier. POV Kurogané, dans le monde où ils perdent Shaolan et Sakura, après trois mois de quasi solitude avec Fye, un soir…**

Je suis dans le salon de la maison que nous habitons dans notre nouveau monde.

Lui, il est dehors, encore.

Dans le froid.

Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner beaucoup. Pas du tout en fait.

Vu ses anciens habits, je dirais qu'il vient d'un monde où il fait très froid, il doit être habitué.

Pff… Il a laissé la porte ouverte, en plus !

Je me penche pour l'avoir dans mon champ de visions.

Je le regarde, il regarde le ciel.

Avec un air sur le visage… On dirait de… De la nostalgie ?

Il a l'air si triste, c'est insupportable. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi, pour qu'il se confie, pour qu'il me montre enfin son vrai visage !

Pour que je sache qui il est.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Depuis trois mois, on a perdu les enfants et la boule de poil, et du coup, on ne peut plus communiquer !

ARGH !

Je déteste dépendre de quelque chose !

Surtout quand ça saute, quand ça m'appelle avec des noms bizarres et quand ça fait tout pour que je m'énerve pour s'en amuser ensuite !

…

Je le regarde de nouveau. Heureusement que je ne dépends pas de lui. Je le rejoint quand même sur la terrasse et je m'assoit à côté de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

Mon ton est un peu bourru, comme d'habitude, et il ne peut pas me comprendre…

Mais on dirait que si, il a comprit, car il me montre le ciel étoilé.

C'est vrai qu'il est très beau, ce soir. Ce doit être à cause froid. Il y a aussi des étoiles dans ses yeux à lui.

Comme s'il allait pleurer, quoique, non, … Une lueur bizarre.

Il n'y a pas de lune ce soir, et je pense à ce que je ferais, là maintenant, s'il n'était pas là. Je serais probablement en train de dormir, ou de ronchonner sur Tomoyo et ce voyage débile qu'elle ma fait entreprendre !

Mais l'avoir là, lui et toute sa faiblesse me fait arrêter de revenir sur mon sort.

Je m'occupe plutôt du sien.

Comment, pourquoi, ce voyage ?

Pour fuir quelqu'un, il me l'a dit dans le…troisième monde.

Mais pourquoi fuir ? Il fuit le passé, où le future ? Dans les deux cas, c'est stupide à mon sens. Fuir n'amène qu'à repousser l'échéance.

C'est peux être son but, ceci dit.

Mais c'est stupide !

Je sors de mes pensées, quelque chose me regarde et je n'aime pas ça.

C'est lui.

Il m'observe avec son demi sourire, il a remarqué que je pensais à quelque chose d'énervant.

Lui.

Il doit se sentir flatté, en plus, le bougre, de ne rien faire et de m'énerver quand même !

Je lui tourne le dos et tourne mon regard vers le ciel, moi aussi.

Un moment de silence. Je boude. C'est bête… Immature que je suis !

Après un long silence, une main froide se pose sur mon épaule.

Si froide que j'en sursaute.

Et puis sa voix, douce et froide à la fois.

-Kuro-sama…

Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Comment à t-il retenu comment on disait ça en Japonais ?

Mais dans mon dos, je sens le froids de son corps qui se blotti contre le mien.

Comment peut-il être aussi gelé ?

Il finit par se relever et va pour rentrer.

Je me retourne rapidement et je l'attrape par le poignet.

Je suis toujours assis, il baisse les yeux vers moi.

-Kuro-sama ?

Il est illuminé par la lumière de l'intérieure qui fait resplendir sa peau si blanche et ses cheveux blonds.

De toutes les étoiles de ce soir, c'est bien lui la plus belle.

Je me lève sans le lâcher, sans lâcher non plus son regard bleu interrogatif.

Je le sers dans mes bras.

Il est plus que froids, il est gelé !

Il hésite un moment avant de lever la tête vers moi et de répéter pour la troisième fois de la soirée :

-Kuro-sama ?

Sama… Signe du respect absolu.

Je ne le mérite pas.

Je ne suis que Kurogané, simple ninja qui essaye de retenir une étoile dans ses bras.

La plus belle étoile du ciel.

-C'est Kurogané, imbécile.

Je le sers encore plus fort.

Dieux ! Mais que dois-je faire pour le réchauffer ?

Il se love dans mes bras.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas parlé, même quelques mots.

En trois mois, pourtant, il doit avoir eut le temps d'apprendre un peu de japonais…

Mais là, je n'ai pas envie de lui demander. Cela romprait tout le charme.

Nous sommes sur la terrasse, enlacé l'un l'autre, dans un monde inconnu, seul repère de chacun. Comme l'étoile polaire est le repère du pécheur, du berger, du marcheur, du poète, et du ninja.

Je l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille avec l'aube.

Je glisse le long du mur, toujours avec lui au creux de mes bras. Il s'installe confortablement, de manière à être le plus possible contre moi, les jambes repliées, la tête contre mon épaule.

Il s'endort comme ça.

Je le regarde un peu encore. C'est fou ce que sa peau et la mienne contrastent ! Il a vraiment l'air de briller, près de moi. Je caresse ses cheveux et je finis par le porter jusqu'au lit. Je me couche tout contre lui et je remonte la couette sur nos corps.

Hum.

C'est quand même vachement mieux !

Moi, être obligé de réchauffer une étoile !

On aura tout vu !


	3. Chapter 3 : Bois !

**Troisième OS, écrit toujours dans le cadre d'une nuit du fof, sur le thème « bois ». **

**Enjoy ^^ **

_**Titre : La grenouille et son prince.**_

-Bois !

-Mais, Yuuko-san

-Bois, je te dis !

-Mais je ne suis pas sur que...

-Mais si, tu vas voir...

Dans une pièce sombre d'une tour, Fye regardait la fiole remplie d'une boisson verte et suspecte. Pour s'échapper d'ici, il devait boire ça... Yuuko la lui avait _donnée_, c'était plus que louche, tout ça ! Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement non plus... Kurogané ne pouvait pas le trouver ici, il devait donc sortir seul.

Lentement, il porta lentement le goulot de la petite bouteille à ses lèvres et bu.

-POUAH ! C'est infec... Coah ! ... Coah ? COAH ? !

Fye venait de prendre l'apparence d'une magnifique grenouille blanc-jaune... Quand la porte fut défoncée à grand coup de pieds par un grand brun aux yeux rouges brûlant de fureur.

-Bon, il est où encore ce type ? ! Dans quel merdier il s'est fourré ?

Il aperçut la grenouille par terre. Avança pour bien la regarder, remarqua ses yeux bleus, recula d'un pas, sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Oh bon sang !

A côté de la grenouille, il y avait une sorte de miroir, un disque. Sauf qu'en fait de reflet, dedans on pouvait voir la sorcière. Cette saleté de sorcière des dimensions !

-Bonjours Kurogané !

Merde, elle l'avait repéré...

-Si tu compte partir, prends au moins Fye avec toi...

-Fye ? Tu veux dire que c'est...

-Oui.

Elle ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son amusement.

-Il croyait que tu ne viendrais pas et qu'il devait trouver quelque chose pour sortir tout seul, et voilà le résultat.

Son sourire s'étendait jusqu'à ses oreilles, Kurogané sentait venir le pire.

-Et pour annuler le sort...

-Un baiser d'amour pur, bien sur.

Yuuko était catégorique. On trouvait ça dans tous les contes !

Le ninja qui venait de ramasser le batracien blanc le regarda avec suspicion. Il avait l'impression d'être le jouet d'une mascarade.

-Alors ça ne marchera pas avec moi...

-Mais si, s'affola la sorcière ! Il ne manquait plus que son plan tombe à l'eau alors qu'elle voulait absolument avoir ces images là dans sa collection ! Mais il ne fallait pas que Kurogané le sache, par contre.

-Il ne peut être retransformé que par toi. Les autres ne sont pas suffisamment proches de lui...

Le brun se sentait de plus en plus ridicule. Embrasser une grenouille, et puis quoi encore ? Il recroisa le regard bleu de l'animal. Bon. Il inspira un grand coup et décida de faire confiance à Fye. Ce crétin de magicien ne le laisserait pas faire ça autrement ! Enfin... Il espérait...

Très lentement, il alla poser ses lèvres sur le front de la grenouille (Non, pas la bouche, hors de question !), le cœur empli de doutes.

Mais comme pour le rassurer, il y eut un énorme "POUF", beaucoup de fumée, et Fye réapparut, entier, normal, souriant, comme toujours. Sauf qu'au lieu de mettre de la distance entre eux, il la réduit.

Blottis dans les bras de Kuro-sama... Quelle belle situation...

Yuuko n'en perdait pas une miette : Fye ronronnant presque dans les bras de son ninja préféré, et le brun tout chamboulé, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Soudain, Kurogane repensa à quelque chose.

-Fye !

-Kuro-sama ?

-Ne bois plus jamais ce que peux te filer cette saleté de sorcière !

-Mais ... Je ne savais pas si tu allais venir et...

Kurogané planta son regard rouge dans celui, incertain, de son compagnon de voyage.

-Ai confiance en moi. Où que soit, je te trouverais. Je viendrais te chercher.


End file.
